<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabid's Anthology by RabidSquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209908">Rabid's Anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid'>RabidSquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of many ideas, drabbles and one-shots that didn't make it into the final cut of Famous Last Words or expand on some of its world-building</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sir, that is MY emotional support Biomech [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yggdrasil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some chapters that may contain content that will be warned about as I go along</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title by Brothers of Metal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone clacked underfoot, the rocky path winding further upwards. Towering ancient trees lined one side of the path, the other dominated by a short slope that led to a steep drop towards the ocean below. Even if this was supposed to be the final stretch in this long journey, that did not stop Edric from gasping for air as he leaned on his knees.</p><p>"I'm.....I'm not gonna make it." Edric wheezed. "Just carry me....up the rest of the way."</p><p>"Oh shush, it's not that difficult a walk." Lilith fondly sighed.</p><p>"Not that--WE'VE ONLY BEEN ON THIS PATH SINCE THE MORNING." Edric retorted.</p><p>"It's tradition. Viney walked this path and I doubt she complained much." Lilith remarked.</p><p>"You're aware she can benchpress her weight right?"</p><p>"Alright, I'll give you four minutes to recover."</p><p>Twelve minutes later, they were resuming their trek. Up ahead, Lilith could recognize the patchwork building that dominated the apex of this mountain. It had been a lifetime since she last came here, but she was quite proud to return with her son for the same reason. As they finally reached the top, Lilith drank in the sight of the weathered door that led into an ancient tree.</p><p>"...so, where's he at?" Edric spoke in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Inside." Lilith stepped back, gesturing for Edric to open the door.</p><p>Swallowing, the boy wrapped a hand around the handle and pulled. Wood creaked as it opened, a modestly-sized room awaiting. It was if the lower part of the tree had been hollowed out, the walls made of the tree trunk itself. Small Glockos illuminated the space, their scales softly glowing various shades of yellow. There was enough room for about eight people and they'd all have elbow room, yet there appeared to be no one inside.</p><p>"How interesting." A voice rasped, Edric looking up at its source. "Been many years since a Blight came to me."</p><p>Edric gawked at the creature that was uncoiling himself from the ceiling. He had a long an segmented body armored with an insectoid carapace, bony thin legs like a crab's clicking as he crawled to be face to face with Edric. He had eight humanoid arms, each bearing long and weathered hands while his face was a six-eyed visage with mandibles that clacked with each syllable.</p><p>"Are you Ink?" Edric tried to mask his surprise.</p><p>"I am not quite what you expected eh?" Those fanged mandibles clicked as Ink chuckled. "I get that a lot. Many come, many surprised. But all come for the same reason."</p><p>"He's walked the Belly of the Beast." Lilith supplied. "I believe him to be ready."</p><p>"Then if he has a deisgn, we shall begin." Ink's black eyes were drawn to Edric's scroll, the boy having brought up an image of the design he wanted. Nodding, Ink gestured for Edric to take a seat as the Blight rolled up his right sleeve.</p><p>Gently taking the arm in one of his scaly hands, Ink extended a finger to begin tracing the tattoo on Edric's arm. Like Lilith said, it stung and Edric clenched his teeth as he tried to not wince and pull away. Lilith was seated on his other side, her prosthetic hand tenderly resting on his shoulder.</p><p>"I can see why you have chosen this creature." Ink mused. "They are of the Air, free-spirited and untethered. Yet they fly in the hours of night, secretive and thought of as wicked for it." Edric hissed as he inhaled, hand clenched as Ink continued his work. "But they are incredibly tender creatures despite what many would think."</p><p>"That does sound familiar." Lilith remarked.</p><p>"I-I'm not soft." Edric huffed.</p><p>"The flower tucked behind your ear says otherwise." Lilith teased.</p><p>Edric's reply was cut off by a gritted whimper, Ink finishing the outline. He raised another hand, beginning to fill in the colors. Through the pain, Edric glanced at the work-in-progress and was relieved to see it perfectly mirroring the design he picked out. He was glad he had chosen a relatively simple design, Ink finishing only minutes later.</p><p>"By this mark made, shall beasts come to your aid." Ink softly spoke as he withdrew his hands. Brilliant orange sparks flecked the tattoo, Edric tenderly running a hand along it. "Your success in walking the Belly is forever marked for none to take from you."</p><p>The boy in question bowed his head towards Ink. "Thank you for your work."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Although she too was excited to see Edric's new tattoo, Luz had to pause and do a double-take when she saw it. "Uh...Ed?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"...isn't that the Batman logo?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so some chapters will have a timestamp at the beginning if they're from the past (like this one is) or a little ways in the future</p><p>Also, theres *Implied* sexual content in this one. Feel free to skip this one if you want to avoid that kind of content</p><p>Title by Christina Perri</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Two Years Ago...</em><br/>It took a few moments for Lilith to catch her breath. Her chest's heaving was beginning to ease, heartbeat slowing to a regular pace. The tremors in her body began to cease, the witch achingly pushing herself up so she was leaning on her elbows. From there she lurched forwards, sitting up on the couch that was tucked against one wall of the room.</p><p>"Gotten your breath back I see." Odalia smirked from behind her desk, a smoking cigarette pinched between her index and middle fingers.</p><p>"You...you really didn't need to go that far." Lilith panted as she retrieved her discarded dress that was on the floor with Odalia's vest and jacket. There was an unusual shakiness in every movement she made, the witch still climbing down from that high.</p><p>"What can I say, I love it when you make those noises." Odalia teased before taking a drag on her smoke. Her dark green dress shirt was hanging open, leaving very few details to the imagination.</p><p>It took longer then usual for Lilith to do something as simple as getting dressed. A heavy exhaustion had taken hold over every movement, Lilith only managing to get her leggings on before flopping back onto the couch to collect herself. She was not out of shape, but the positions Odalia got them into were a bit taxing. Not that the time spent was bad, but now she was trying to recall why she came here in the first place.</p><p><em>I needed to talk to Odalia about something...what was it?</em> Lilith took a few deep breaths, each one helping her unwind. <em>Was about us...oh. That's right.</em></p><p>She turned her gaze to Odalia, the Blight in the midst of pulling her pants back on. Green hair messily framed her face, malachite locks freed from their usual updo. In the waning light that spilled through the tinted window, Lilith felt her breath hitch at the enchanting sight. It almost made her want to put off the unpleasant discussion topic, but the raven-haired witch lightly slapped herself.</p><p>"Odalia, we need to talk."</p><p>The Blight's brow furrowed, looking up from the belt she was buckling. "Do we really?"</p><p>"Yes, we do." Lilith seethed as she collected her dress from the floor.</p><p>Giving an irate sigh, Odalia leaned back onto her desk, shirt still open. "Alright, spit it out then."</p><p>Having pulled her dress back on, Lilith proceeded to fiddle with its clasps as she began. "I'm getting sick of this. All we do is meet up and have sex then one of us apparently needs to slip out with no one else catching on."</p><p>"Funny that I've never heard you complain at all these past few years." Odalia snarked. "I've seen the look you have during our little escapades, you're definitely not faking it--"</p><p>"That is hardly the point!" Lilith snapped, cheeks tinted red. "I want something more then all this secrecy, I actually want something more meaningful! Is it really too much to ask for?"</p><p>"I said it before Lilith; I'm not planning on divorcing any time soon."</p><p>"Oh like you don't want to. You and Alador can barely stand each other, one of you would've filed for divorce years ago if you weren't so afraid of the so called 'scandal'."</p><p>"I have a name to uphold!" Odalia snarled.</p><p>"If the Blight name was really that important, would you keep luring me to your clutches?" Lilith retorted.</p><p>"...you wouldn't understand." She was hearing them again, the voice of her parents echoing in the back of her skull again. Reminding her of all the lessons they'd ruthlessly drilled into her mind. "You cannot even begin to fathom it."</p><p>"Because you don't tell me a damn thing!" Lilith exploded. "You're perfectly content with bringing me to your bedroom or office and throwing me out when you've had your fun!"</p><p>"Then why do you keep crawling back to me if I'm so vile?"</p><p>"BECAUSE I KEPT HOPING YOU'D CHANGE!!"</p><p>That outburst silenced Odalia. For the first time since her father died, she felt something stir in her chest. Something painful that yanked on her hearstrings, urging her to finally admit why she wanted Lilith despite there being so many others.</p><p>
  <em>A true Blight shows no weakness.</em>
</p><p>She vividly recalled a certain autumn night many years ago. She could remember how gentle Lilith was to her, how it was the only time the two fell asleep together afterwards. The tenderness the following morning had cut through a lifetime of repression and it had haunted her ever since. She'd even indulged Lilith in a handful of niceties for a few weeks after that morning until Odalia recalled that this was never a life she could live.</p><p>
  <em>To show weakness of any sort is to be a failure.</em>
</p><p>"...you thought wrong." Odalia's tone was venomous, yet there were the slightest cracks in her voice at the lie.</p><p>Lilith's eyes narrowed into a glare. She knew the answer years ago, it had lived in the back of her mind for so long. Having finally finished getting dressed, Lilith sharply turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, the door loudly slamming as she began to leave the Maw. Odalia gave a rattling inhale, the Blight letting herself slide onto the floor.</p><p>Odalia took another cigarette out, igniting it as she felt the perpetual emptiness inside swallow her whole at last. The naieve hopes laid dead, the only consolation was knowing that her parents would be proud of her and that was a sickening thought to her.</p><p>Lilith emptied several wine bottles, broken glass crackling underneath her feet as she wept. Even knowing that this was how it'd end didn't dull the pain of the dream that was now buried with so many more, continuing the trend her life was doomed to follow.</p><p>It was the most painful night for both of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's a deeper look into my take on Odalith. I may write a few more examining this ship and why it was as doomed as Odalia's marriage</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gangplank Galleon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's kinda violent and has bad words</p><p>Title from Smash Bros Ultimate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, what kinda story do you wanna hear this time?"</p><p>"One with blood and entrails painting the walls!"</p><p>"I wasn't asking you." Eda tutted as King huffed.</p><p>"So many interesting backstories..." Luz remarked as she flipped through the folders full of pages. So far they all seemed to be drawings by Eda's grandmother, each of them an amazing piece. Still lifes and landscape sketches greeted her eyes, the girl struggling to pick just one. "...your grandma's pencilling is amazing!"</p><p>"She was something else when it came to art." Eda fondly remarked.</p><p>Having crawled onto Luz's shoulder, King pointed to a sketch of a shipwreck. "Oh! Oh! What about that one?"</p><p>Giving the drawing a longer look, Luz found her curiosity piqued. Handing it to Eda, the Owl Lady's eyes lit up as she vividly recalled the picture. "Oh yeah, this is one of my favorites! Way I heard it, the best moment of this ship's life was about 78 years ago..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>78 Years Ago</em><br/>"Hunters are on us boss!"</p><p>"Course they are." Ceowulf Clawthorne muttered. Rising from his seat, he followed his deckhand out of the cabin and out into the evening air. The gold and silver beads that were braided into his large beard jangled in the cool wind, a fiery glow igniting as he lit the cigar between his teeth. "Distance and direction, NOW!"</p><p>"Range of twelve leagues at twenty-nine degrees starboard off the rudder captain!" A gangly Deepmon with the likeness of an angler-fish bellowed from the aftecastle.</p><p>Lumbering up the stairway, Ceowulf retrieved the spyglass from his belt and put it to his eye. Sure enough, yet another one of those so called 'Imperial Hunters' were tailing his own ship. "Looks to be another one of Bitchos' mooks. And I daresay that they're faster then us to boot."</p><p>"Orders boss?" Brighid Larsson was at the helm as she always was, the ship steady under her iron grip.</p><p>"We give 'em invenctive to fuck off!" Ceowulf heartily answered as he approached the railing overlooking the deck. "All hands to stations! Get the portside anrchor ready to drop on my word and ready yer staves!"</p><p>Deepmons and witches began channeling magic through the rigging, readying the ship's sails as others returned their Palismen to their staff. Lumbering towards the prow of his ship, Ceowulf glanced at the passing sea and sharply whistled. "Mordey! Where ya at ol' girl?"</p><p>A long dorsal fin broke the surface, the colossal outline of a mighty shark skimming just below the surface.</p><p>"There ya're! Gonna need yer help for this one!"</p><p>Moments later, flaming bolts passed overhead. Although they only grazed the ship at worst, the reek of singed wood and rope filled the air. Undeterred, the pirates continued their preperations. Several witches channelled Bardic magic through the drums that were set up on deck, a few heads bobbing along the beat.</p><p>"This is the tale of a world gone wrong!" Ecaterina began, the Hag readying her twin spears. "A history without a song, the threads of meaning lost to me..."</p><p>"...we're back to what we cannot be!" A witch with a bandolier filled with various potion bottles chimed in.</p><p>The rest of the crew began to join in, the whole crew singing along as they finalized their preperations. Watching the Imperial ship draw nearer, Ceowulf spun a large spell circle that glowed bronze. Planting it onto the deck, he felt the wood of the ship beginning to surge with his power while the eyes of the figurehead glowed.</p><p>"Then the damn pirates came along and said..." A Deepmon with the likeness of a crab dropped the anchor. Moments later it snagged something on the ocean floor, Brighid releasing the wheel for the ship to sharply turn. Presenting its broadside, a line of thirty witches unleashed their magic on the prow of the Imperial ship. "...YO HO HO, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!!"</p><p>Giant spears of ice, massive gouts of flame, bolts of lightning and more assaulted the hunters, their ship quickly turning to avoid crashing into the pirates. To the surprise of the Imperials, the pirate vessel had completed the turn much quicker then a ship its size could pull off, its prow now facing them. The shark figurehead of the pirate's ship had balefully glowing eyes, a large split appearing along the prow just below.</p><p>What came next would haunt the Imperial Hunters forever. Ceowulf's ship seemed to have a grown a mouth, the wooden prow parting like a pair of lips for teeth made of wooden planks ready for the kill. When the pirate's ship came close enough, it sunk its "jaws" into the broadside of the Imperial ship. From there, the outlaws were able to leap off and wreck havoc.</p><p>Potion bottles were hurtled towards Imperials, all manners of effects from turning into assorted types of fish to suddenly puking or suffering from vertigo breaking out among their ranks. Hunters with swords and axes clashed with the boarding pirates, a dull thump echoing as Ceowulf leapt aboard the Imperial ship.</p><p>"CLAWTHORNE!!"</p><p>Ceowulf turned his head towards the sound of his name, the cigar between his teeth twitching as he smirked. "Having ship troubles Blight?"</p><p>Sophia Blight snarled as she conjured several spell circles, cerulean gouts of fire flying towards Ceowulf. Although they hit their mark, the colossal man emerged from the torrents of fire, hair lightly smoking as he barelled towards the Blight. Sophia's eyes widened as she barely evaded the jagged metal hook that came swinging down towards her, Ceowulf following up his attack.</p><p>Using her staff to vault backwards, the snake Palismen at its end opened its mouth for a cloud of noxious fumes to spill out. Pirates within the venomous mist began gagging and collapsing, the Imperials' crow-like masks keeping the poison at bay. A few of the Hunters began laughing at the turning of fortunes until a fist the size of a man's head struck one of them in the gut, his spine and ribs audibly cracking.</p><p>"Leave it to you royalist dogs to play dirty." Ceowulf growled, the golden rings studded with jewels that were on his left hand making his punches hit even harder. Despite being in the midst of the poison, he stomped forwards and began pumelling a dozen Hunters at once.</p><p>With her underlings distracting him, Sophia began circling the Clawthorne. Trying to find an opening, her focus was broken as the tip of a spear narrowly grazed her from the side. Elegantly turning on her heel, the Blight fired bolts of lightning from her staff, a Sea Hag barely ducking underneath the magic.</p><p>"How're you still standing?" Sophia snarled as she used her staff to block the jabs from Ecaterina's twin spears.</p><p>"There are a few Deepmons that could eat your bitch-ass poison for breakfast." The Hag snarked as she rolled backwards from the flaming swings Sophia dealt.</p><p>Having demolished a good deal of the Imperial crew, Ceowulf turned his head back towards the Blight. Although he was much hardier then most witches, he could still feel the poison taking its effect. Despite the dizziness and chest pains, Ceowulf was undeterred until he saw a knife in Sophia's hand sink into Ecaterina's shoulder.</p><p>The Hag gave a pained yell, the knife lodged in her arm causing her to pause. That left her open for the rough smack to her knees, bones cracking as Sophia slammed her staff into them. Hitting the deck in agony, Ecaterina could only hatefully glare at the smirk the Blight had.</p><p>Right before she could deal another blow, Sophia felt a stinging pain in her abdomen. Suddenly she was yanked off her feet, her spine cracking as a colossal fist struck her back. She collapsed onto the deck, Ceowulf yanking his large iron hook from her, the chains between the pommel of his hook and belt clanking.</p><p>"You Blights and yer soft bones." Ceowulf coughed, a few drops of blood leaking into his beard.</p><p>Wind began to blow away the venomous cloud that Sophia conjured, Deepmons that could shrug off the toxins helping their fellow brigands back onto their ship. Others began looting the Hunters' vessel, taking most of the food and other supplies while Ceowulf oversaw the binding of the Hunters to the mainmast.</p><p>"So, ya know why I'm called the Dread Captain Clawthorne?" Ceowulf took a deep gulp of the anti-toxin his potioneers had handed out to the crew.</p><p>"...because you don't take prisoners?" One of the Hunters timidly answered.</p><p>"Correct!" Ceowulf gave a rumbling laugh. "Never saw the point in taking prisoners or hostages. Too high-maintenence, noisy and then I have to keep youse fed and all that crap."</p><p>"Then...then what's going to happen to us?!"</p><p>"Oh, I'll make sure you won't be bothering us." Ceowulf gave a sinister smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the night fell, a large table was set up on the deck of the ship. With a surplus of food and no means to preserve it for longer, Ceowulf declared for there to be a large feast to ensure it didn't go to waste. Large trays of freshly roasted food from gristleback hocks to drake ribs and more were served, the pirates eagerly digging into the meal as casks of ale and lager were cracked open.</p><p>Among the raccous cheers and feasting, Ecaterina glanced at the captain who was at the head of the table. "So, what'd you do with them?"</p><p>"Just ensure that they won't bother us again."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I hate him."</p><p>From her seat on the rowboat with her crewmates, Sophia watched the outline of her ship sinking below the waves. Thankfully the navigator was still with them, already working on plotting a course back to the Boiling Isles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"HE SOUNDS SO COOL!" Luz squealed.</p><p>"Personally, I think he was the coolest Clawthorne after yours truly." Eda gestured to the wanted poster of Ceowulf, her own bounty almost as high as his.</p><p>"How'd he get started in piracy? Does he have a captain's log? IS HIS PALISMEN STILL AROUND?" Luz was bouncing in her seat.</p><p>"One at a time kiddo." Eda chuckled as she started packing away her grandmother's sketches. "I'll tell you the rest another time, but I can say this at least; his ring really does pack a wallop."</p><p>Glancing at her mentor's iconic golden ring, Luz felt the pieces fall into place. Eda said it was her father's, but who did he inherit it from? Realizing the answer, Luz had large sparkly eyes as she gave a muffled squeal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many ties to other characters didja find in the piracy section?</p><p>Also, Ceowulf's appearance is along the lines of Roadhog from Overwatch and Romulus Slag (he's a big guy)</p><p>And a cookie if you figure out the sea shanty!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Final Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title by Sabaton and is a song I highly recommend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>41 years ago...</em><br/>"They are here, your majesty."</p><p>"Good. Take them to the garden."</p><p>Watching one of his many serfs vacate the throne room, Belos idly rose to his feet. The gravity of the situation was not lost on him, but considering the success of Order 731 he reckoned he could afford to take his sweet time. Rather then conjure his staff, he simply folded his arms behind his back as he strolled out of the throne room and took the elevator to his personal chambers.</p><p>He recognized the diminuitive demon that was waiting by the door to his chamber. "I have taken a quick headcount and it appears that all sixteen have arrived my lord."</p><p>"Excellent." Belos rested a palm on the lock, all of its bolts and fasteners beginning to unwind. "Notify them that I will be a little late."</p><p>"Very well." Kikimora gave a quick bow of the head before taking the elevator down. Just as she left, the doors to Belos' personal room swung open.</p><p>All manners of otherworldly artifacts were on display, relics of a past lifetime neatly arrayed for Belos to appreciate. Reaching for his iron mask, there was a sharp inhale as he peeled it off. The bronze mask that was specially made for him was right where he left it, the lord lifting it over himself.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Kikimora had reached the terrace overlooking the garden. Sixteen of the Counts, Dukes, Lords and Barons were gathered, Belos' serfs carrying trays of snacks while a tea set with a wide variety of types availible awaited on the ornate table in the middle. The appearance of the Taskmaster drew the attention of the guests, silencing their smalltalk.</p><p>"Lord Belos is finishing up some personal business, he apologizes for his tardiness." Kikimora primly announced.</p><p>"Leave it to him to have us waiting." Baron Grimshaw muttered.</p><p>"Did he give any indication for how long he would take?" Count Vect's tone was polite.</p><p>"He will not be long." The Taskmaster answered. "Until then, you may treat yourselves to his hospitality."</p><p>A few minutes of chatting between the fancy cheeses and tea passed, all attention turning to the large corridor leading into the castle as a bronze glow appeared. "My apologies for taking so long, I ran into unavoidable complications."</p><p>"I suppose you would be unaware, this is a last minute meeting." Baroness Naxus remarked.</p><p>Belos gestured for the others to take a seat, all gathering around the large table. Taking his seat at the head of the table, Belos had simply conjured a chair from the masonry of the terrace, the bricks reshaping into a seat. "While this is a surprise that you have all asked to meet with me, I suppose that this is not some flight of fancy?"</p><p>"You would be correct." Vect answered. "It is about...about Samhain."</p><p>Belos' eyes narrowed ever so slightly behind his mask. "I heard of what befell those poor souls."</p><p>"I'm afraid that what you've heard is most likely not exagerrated." Contessa Nacht sighed. "Our investigators all came to the same conclusion; the collective Wild Magic they had bought ran rampant and bound them all to the wild elemants."</p><p>"...how tragic." Belos' tone remained mournful, his smile hidden.</p><p>"As...difficult as it is to admit, it seems that your warnings of Wild Magic came true in a rather grisly fashion." Grimshaw added.</p><p>Belos felt a surge of glee at the success of his scheme. "If only I was misled."</p><p>"If only..."</p><p>There was a moment of morose silence, Lord Zask clearing his throat. "While I cannot speak for all of us, we came here to...reconsider your treaty."</p><p>Belos' head tilted. "Is that so?"</p><p>"While not the most pleasant of solutions, your Coven Brands offer security." Vect remarked. "Despite our history, it may be time we put aside the Old Ways."</p><p>"But we are not accepting all of your terms." Grimshaw interjected. "Recognizing your Coven System is one thing, but it cannot be legally implemented without the approval of all the Old Families. Same with your demand for your government to be instated as the soverign authority over all the Isles along with the surrender of our most ancient traditions and relics."</p><p>"My original demands were too steep, yes." Belos conceded. "They were the mad barkings of a warmonger lost in the bloodshed of before, a man I am no more. After all, I did agree to the extradition of my Witch Hunters in return for the ceasefire, did I not?"</p><p>The nobles grimly agreed with Belos on that. It was a surprising move for Belos to make, but he had agreed to give up his best soldiers for trial and petrification in return for an armestice.</p><p>"...we have much to discuss, but we are willing to negotiate unification." Vect offered.</p><p>Belos coldly smiled. "Then consider these my only terms; recognition of my government as sovereign with myself coronated under the title of Emperor and the implementation of the Coven System. All other previous demands I have made aside from these are now null and void."</p><p>The nobles began to quietly chat among themselves at that. Some were adamant against granting Belos such authority, but they were a much smaller minority then before. Under such pressure, they would bend to the will of those who were desperate for the security Belos was offering.</p><p>After a few minutes, the table fell silent in a majority vote. Turning to face Belos, Vect bowed his head. "While we shall need time to fully work out the stipulations, we are agreed, your majesty."</p><p>Belos' smile grew. With a wave of his hand, wineglasses appeared on the table. Taking his own, Belos raised it. "We shall put the paperwork aside for now. But for today, let us celebrate this day of unity."</p><p>He was one step closer, today publicly known as the day he united the discordant Old Families into a singular nation. But unbeknownst to all but his Hand, today was more then just a day dedicated to his diplomatic skill. It aligned with the calendar as he knew it, today a most important day.</p><p>And only Belos could appreciate the full scale of today's implications.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tears in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The few moments Alador and Odalia were better parents</p><p>Title by Eric Clapton (And highly recommended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Ten years ago</em><br/>"Why don't Grandmother and Grandfather like me?"</p><p>Her six-year old son's question made Odalia flinch. Looking at him over her shoulder, his small size reminded her that he wasn't old enough to understand how dark and deep the resentment between her parents and herself ran. "...it's because of your name."</p><p>Edric had never looked so crushed before. "Maybe I can change my name so then they'll like me--"</p><p>"It's far too late for that." Despite her instictive response, her tone was much softer then it should've been.</p><p>"B-but..." His little hands were clutching the side of her dress, face screwed up in anguish. "...b-b-but I want them to like me."</p><p>A true Blight shows no weakness.</p><p>Odalia turned her gaze to her son. Edric was close to tears, the boy unable to comprehend such baseless disgust. If it were his grandparents, they would've chastised him for daring to show such a 'pathetic display'.</p><p>Odalia knelt in front of him, hands softly cupping his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "They wanted you to be named after my father. But I named you Edric because I wanted you to be named after the greatest man I ever knew."</p><p>Edric sniffled, his usual cheer beginning to return to his eyes. "R-r-really?"</p><p>"Really." Odalia's smiles had always been wicked displays of teeth rather then an expression of her softer side, yet the slightest upwards twitches of her lips betrayed the joy she felt when she recalled her uncle Edric. "Your grandparents are fools. What they think is wrong, you are and always will be a better person then they'll ever know."</p><p>His little arms were around her, Odalia freezing. She had not hugged anyone in decades, Uncle Edric's death marking the last time she ever recieved any physical affection. A lifetime with her parents left her uncertain if she should return the embrace.</p><p>"Thank you Mom." Edric happily sighed.</p><p>Her parents' voices echoed loudly in her skull, demanding her to push him away for such a 'flagerant act of weakness'. Yet she couldn't bring herself to, a hand awkwardly resting on his shoulder.</p><p>She didn't know how to respond to such affection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Nine years ago</em><br/>He had it all. His wife was in a position of great power in service to Belos himself, even if it was shrouded in secrecy. He had secured his position as the Head of the Abomination Coven through his own labor. His children displayed a latent aptitude for magic.</p><p>But as he loosened his cravat to rub the worn and damaged skin around his neck, Alador could not feel any pride in his accomplishments. He still felt his father's abuse after all these years. It cut his soul to the bone, reminding him that he was still a disapointment.</p><p>So he rarely ever left his study when he was at home. Alador constantly pored over the endless paperwork that came from his position of power, eternally reading over and signing off all manners of applications and binding documents. He endlessly toiled at his desk, trying to shrug off the weight of his father's expectations.</p><p>The knocks at his door were unexpected. Looking up from his desk, Alador's pale yellow eyes narrowed. "Enter."</p><p>It took him a moment to recognize his eldest daughter. Her malachite braid constantly raised a deep ire from him, Alador taking a moment to rein in the resentment for his wife. "...what is it Emira?"</p><p>"I..." All his children had difficulty returning eye contact with him and Odalia, Emira's hands fidgeting. "...I wanted to show you a new illusion I can do."</p><p>Folding away his paperwork, Alador wordlessly turned his attention to her. The tremor in her hands subsided, but was still present as she spun the light blue circle. In moments, the translucent phantasm of a Dire Wolf materialized, the creature majestically circling the room. Despite the supposed 'savagrey' of such creatures, Alador was riveted as he watched the illusion perform a few simple motions before vanishing in a puff of smoke.</p><p>He was about to return to his work when he realized that Emira was still there, waiting for him to say something. It dawned on Alador that she was hoping for him to say something about her magic, something...uplifting?</p><p>"...that...was good." Alador managed. The sight of his daughter's face lighting up reassured him that was a passable attempt.</p><p>"You really think so?" Emira's voice was unusually quiet.</p><p>"...yes." Alador awkwardly looked this way and that before clearing his throat. "Thank you for the...demonstration. But I do need to get back to work."</p><p>Emira's face fell, the girl silently nodding as she left the room. It twinged at his heartstrings, but Alador buried the feeling all too easily. He didn't let the cruel reality of his life sink in, he simply busied himself with his work.</p><p>He refused to admit that he was becoming his father.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><em>Seven years ago</em><br/>Amity lightly tugged on her mother's night gown. Odalia's eye twitched for a moment, but she schooled her expression as she turned to face her youngest. "Yes?"</p><p>"Can you please read me a story?"</p><p>Odalia felt her train of thought violently derail into a gorge. "...I'm sorry??"</p><p>"A story!" Amity was trying to lead her mother by the hand towards her room. "Willow's dads read us one when I stayed with them!"</p><p>The mentioning of Willow drew a surge of ire through Odalia's body. She was perplexed at Amity's decision to befirend a girl who had no noteworthy magic, a decision that her own parents would surely rage over. Although disapproving of such friendship, the look on Amity's face helped Odalia push aside the disdainful response she first felt.</p><p>"I...don't think I would be a good reader for you."</p><p>"Please?" Amity pleadingly looked up with her big eyes. "I want to spend time with you."</p><p>The already teetering walls were now dangerously close to collapsing, Odalia stiffly nodding as she followed her daughter to her room. Once Amity got comfy with in her bed, the Blight matriarch accepted the book that her daughter held out. Opening it, she began to recite its pages in a flat and stiff voice. It was a rather bland experience, but it was enough to lull Amity to sleep.</p><p>Once her youngest was asleep, Odalia began to leave the room. Something compelled her to look over her shoulder, the sight of her sleeping daughter seizing her heart. She felt the weakness that was taking hold, threatening to bring her world crashing down. Shaking her head, Odalia left the room, smothering her weakness.</p><p>The spring sun was beginning to rise when Amity's door opened again. Alador approached his youngest, planning to wake her up but the sight made him pause. The 7-year old was curled up with her Otabin plushy, quietly snoozing away. She appeared to be deep in a dream.</p><p>Alador silently stared. He could never get sleep like that, his lycanthropy robbed him of such a luxury, he vividly recalled having to glance at the door every few hours in fear of his father coming. The fact his youngest could sleep like this was as reassuring as it was grating.</p><p>Yet Alador did not rage and seethe. He simply sat at the foot of the bed and gently ruffled Amity's shoulders. Her golden eyes began flutter open, the girl sleepily looking up at him.</p><p>"...time to get up." Alador softly spoke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Six years ago</em><br/>Odalia took a sharp inhale, refusing to break eye contact with her husband. She could see the similarities between him and their youngest, striking a raw nerve. "Do you disagree with me?"</p><p>"No." Alador answered as he always did. He felt the itch in the many old bruises and cuts that lined his body all thanks to the foul woman across the table from him. "It is in our best interests along with Amity's."</p><p>"...good." Odalia rose to her feet, taking the lead. She was glad to, it meant she didn't need to repress the spike of disdain she always felt when she looked at Alador.</p><p>Reaching the room that Amity had picked out for her birthday party, Alador found her first. She was among her peers, Willow one of them. "Amity?" When his youngest's face turned to him, he simply gestured for her to follow them out. "We will not keep you long."</p><p>Odalia's heart seized for a moment when she saw her youngest's eyes. For a brief moment of weakness, she contemplated not going through with this. Amity was happiest with Willow, she could laugh and smile so easily with her best friend. Her resolve cracked, the walls rebuilt at the memory of her parents.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Amity timidly asked.</p><p>Something in Alador knew that what they were going to ask of her was wrong. Part of him could foresee the kind of life they were going to pick out for their daughter, the same way they did for the twins. It didn't sit well with him, but his unease was silenced by the ghost of his father's belt that lashed his skin raw.</p><p>Both of them could not bring themselves to be weak.</p><p>"We need to talk about Willow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This does not excuse the terrible things the Blight parents did. This is a look into their past and how broken they've become</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. THE INCIDENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my birthday, i give you all this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(Five Years Ago)</strong><br/>Amity was not looking forward to her birthday.</p><p>The ones she could remember always had Willow there and today's was to be the first time without her best friend. The twins weren't helping either, the mayhem they'd wreck making the 9-year old much more stressed then she should be. Then there were her parents; an obsessive mother who would never be pleased and a negligent and un-emotional father. And to add insult to injury, now she had to hang out with her meaner "friends" and for some reason their awful parents were invited too.</p><p>The door to her room creaked open, the girl looking away from the window. "Do hurry along Amity, guests will be here very soon."</p><p>The girl in question flinched a little at her mother's icy tone, yet she had already learnt to slide into the facade Odalia wanted. "Yes Mother."</p><p>Vacating the room, Odalia briskly made her way down the hall. Everything had to be <em>perfect</em>, a wicked smile twisting her lips upwards. She did not feel the surge of rage as she passed the portrait of her parents as she usually did, the gravity of today bringing out a rare feeling of glee. She would finally eclipse them all, none would doubt her again.</p><p>Reaching the dining room to find it appropriately arranged and the food properly set up, Odalia's cold smile grew. It quickly mutated to a disdainful frown when the bane of her existence entered the room. "...and what do you want?"</p><p>"Guests are here." Alador flatly answered, returning his wife's baleful glare in full.</p><p>Sparing a moment to check her hair in a conjured mirror, Odalia gestured towards the foyer with her free hand. "You will be the greeter, I will ensure the twins do not...indulge themselves in their usual antics."</p><p>"Of course, dear." That last word was dripping with enough venom to poison a drake, Alador turning on his heel to put that foul woman behind him. If it weren't for the ghosts that were carved into their bones, he knew that both of them would've divorced long ago. Reaching the front door, he swiftly schooled the bitterness from his face as the butler opened the door.</p><p>The redhead in the doorway returned the faux-smile he gave her, the witch lightly leading her daughter into the manor. "Alador, good to see you again."</p><p>"You may spare the pleasentries Karen." Alador maintained his smile, the expression slightly warming as he turned to her daughter. "Glad you could make it Boscha."</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Blight." The triclops replied, a wrapped present in her hands.</p><p>Elsewhere, Edric and Emira were dutifully following their mother down one of the winding hallways. Like usual, she never raised a hand to either of them. But her discussion with them was more then enough to deaden their usual mischievious looks, the two unusually sullen. Reaching a fork in the corridor, Odalia turned her gaze to the twins.</p><p>"Edric, fetch your sister. Emira and I will begin greeting the arrivals." Odalia coldly spoke, already leading her eldest daughter away barely a second after finishing. Behind her mother's back, Emira gave her twin a mortified look before the two turned a corner.</p><p>Edric swallowed as he began heading for his sister's room. The cold gazes of the paintings lining the walls did little to soothe his already rattled nerves, it reminded his too much of his mother's. Yet as he reached her sister's room, Edric smothered the unease like he always did.</p><p>"J-just a minute." The trembling in Amity's voice made Edric more nervous then he already was. When the door opened, he recognized the dress she was in was the one Odalia hand-picked for her like his suit. Yet the slightest hints of red in her eyes betrayed how she felt in her heart, Amity's sniffle barely audible.</p><p>"...time to go Mittens." Edric's voice was unusally quiet. As his sister took the lead, an idle glance over his shoulder revealed the arm of an Otabin plushy jutting out from under her pillow. Which was strange considering Amity said she gave it away last year.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lilith was muttering enough curses to make a pirate blush as she neared Blight Manor. Leave it to her mistress to convince her to shelve the mountain of coven paperwork for the day just to one-up her Hexside rivals. Although a witch accepting an apprentice was an event worth celebrating, Lilith knew that Odalia would make it an unnescearrily overdone spectacle.</p><p>"Her daughter be as willing to learn as she insists..." Lilith grumbled as she steered Revas into a dive. Before long she was landing in front of Blight Manor, the witch sliding her raven mask off as she approached the open front door, a few other party guests in front of her. To her relief, none of them or their children noticed her. Not that signing autographs was frustrating, but the mood she was in would make for a very different experience then what those kids would be hoping for.</p><p>It was not until the last of them filed inside that she spotted a familiar head of brown hair, pale yellow eyes boring into her own cyan irises. "...Clawthorne."</p><p>"Alador." Lilith had a glare with contempt to equal his. "Quite the guest list for tonight."</p><p>"Odalia planned it all." Alador sharply retorted as he welcomed her into the manor. "Nonetheless, I assure you that our youngest will be a superb apprentice."</p><p>"Bold words from someone who's subordinate to me." Lilith's smirk was genuine at the low growl Alador gave. She relished finally possessing some degree of authority over those who bullied her in Hexside. Tossing her ivory cloak to him, Alador grumbled something as he hung it up on a coatrack.</p><p>Nearing the dining room, Alador turned to face Lilith with a vicious smile of his own. "Do behave, else you will be on the recieving end of Odalia's wrath."</p><p>Lilith did not flinch under his gaze, the witch unfastening Revas from his perch and allowed him to roost on her shoulder. The doors opened for the sprawling room to be revealed, the Blight kids at one side of the room with Amity's friends while their parents had their own conversations in little groups here and there. Plenty of wine and cheese was availible, several Animated Armors dutifully carrying trays of them around.</p><p>Recognizing many of the faces, Lilith immediately snagged a large glass from a passing Armor and downed the drink in one go. "I am too sober for an imprompatu high school reunion..."</p><p>Alador idly returned to his wife's side, joining her conversation with the Grimshaws. The sight had Lilith rolling her eyes, the witch perhaps one of the few who knew how much of an illusion their so-called "perfect marriage" was. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face appeared. "Well, consider me rightly honored! The head of the Emperor's Coven herself, what brings you here?"</p><p>She recognized his head of silver hair, that ridiculous moustache a new sight. "That is to be answered later Markus."</p><p>"Well, apologies for being surprised to see you here is all." Markus chuckled. "Hopefully I've nothing to worry about though eh?"</p><p>She knew what he was referring to and how non-chalant he was about the time he helped smash her glasses when they were teens had Lilith's eye twitch. Grabbing her third glass from a passing Armor, she emptied the glass under two seconds as she gave Markus a tense smile. "Enjoy your night."</p><p>Elsewhere in the room, it was finally realized that the head of the Emperor's Coven herself was actually here. Quite a few of Amity's friends were quick to fangirl before deciding to try and approach her. Admittedly, it was amusing to see Boscha of all people red in the cheeks as she stammered a request for Lilith's autograph. Yet there was a deep sense of dread in Amity's heart as she observed the older witch from behind her friends.</p><p>The raven-haired witch was every bit of imposing and graceful as the posters made her appear. While she had a smile on the outside, there was no denying the look in her eyes. It looked too much like the ones her parnets had.</p><p>
  <em>She's just going to be like them isn't she?</em>
</p><p>After the meet and greet, Odalia ushered everyone to their seats. The Blights occupied the head of the table as usual, but this time Lilith was near them. It was a new sight for the others, one that got a twinge of envy that only served to stoke Odalia's pride more. She could feel the animosity her rivals had at being closer to Lilith and she took a moment to savor the absolute glee she felt.</p><p>"Now, today is not only my dear Amity's ninth birthday." Odalia began, her youngest seated in the middle. A centerpiece for all to see. "We have much more exciting news that I cannot wait to share."</p><p>It dawned on a few of the guests why Lilith was here. Glancing between the witch who was part of the Emperor's Hand and the birthday girl, the dots connected. Yet they only bitterly sighed or shook their heads, ruefully accepting that Odalia beat them to it.</p><p>For a moment, Odalia did not hear her parents' incessent critiques and thinly veiled threats. She had finally beat them all, she finally won. What came next ensured that no one ever forgot this day.</p><p>"Odalia is such a BITCH!"</p><p>Stunned silence fell over the room. Confused children and mortified adults turned their gazes towards Lilith, her Palismen perched on her shoulder and seemed to be smiling.</p><p>"...Lilith." Odalia was glaring daggers, seemingly trying to burn a hole in Lilith's head. "What did your Palismen just say?"</p><p>"Odalia is such a bitch!" Revas cawed.</p><p>Alador coughed into his hand, disguising his laugh as he watched his wife's face redden. A few of the other adults were in similar struggles, but they were quick to find their own mirth at this sudden turn silenced as the Palismen continued.</p><p>"Alador is a weenie!" Revas chirped. "Markus is a wash! Karen is a walking nightmare given flesh and I pity those who have to put up with her!"</p><p>In mere seconds, just about everyone who went to school with Lilith in the room was thoroughly insulted by the ivory raven. Only Darius Grimshaw was spared, the witch awkwardly looking away while his Amelia joined in the questions the other kids had about the Palismen's interesting vocabulary.</p><p>"What's a bitch?"</p><p>"What does a 'wash' mean?"</p><p>"Why doesn't the little bird like you?"</p><p>It quickly devolved from there. Odalia silently fumed from her seat, resisting the urge to strangle Lilith and Revas. Although offended, Alador was too enthralled with how suddenly his wife's plans turned to ruin for his mood to be soured for long and he simply smirked between sips of wine as he watched the ensuing arguments.</p><p>Karen got to her feet, an accusing finger pointed straight at Lilith as her voice cut through the yelling matches. "And just who are you to let your Palismen to insult us so brazenly Clawthorne?!"</p><p>"Only second to Emperor Belos himself." Lilith replied, giving an icy glare that could rival Odalia's.</p><p>Anyone else who planned on jumping onto Karen's bandwagon pushed their venomous retorts down. Much as they now despised the white raven that was cawing like he was laughing, trying to hurt him would bring down the wrath of the Emperor's Coven. A tense silence settled, almost all the adults glaring at Revas while their children hungrily eyed the large cake that was brought out during the yelling.</p><p>"...so, what was the big news?" Darius piped up.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Odalia turned her furious glare from Lilith to the Grimshaw before it cooled when she recalled what today marked. "Oh, yes. Our own Amity is now the apprentice to Lilith herself."</p><p>All of the kids in the room lit up at that, Skara the first to loudly cheer. Everyone's parents simply gave tense smiles, just a bit of Odalia's earlier glee returning. Lilith simply turned her gaze to her new apprentice, noticing the veiled surprise the girl had at the brazen insults Revas voiced.</p><p>
  <em>She's still a Blight. Be courteous but do not get attached.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember, the Odalith affair was happening during this moment XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment</p><p>they give me the serotonin life beats out of my skull</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>